


Trapped Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell('s Kitchen)

by FireflysLove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley didn't die and Vanessa's just playing Fisk, plus the Hand and the Chaste work for the same people. </p>
<p>Basically answering the question: "Why are there SO MANY NINJAS?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell('s Kitchen)

**Author's Note:**

> A year's worth of headcanons lead to this. Basically Wesley and Vanessa are a thing, they work for some shadowy Organization, and were absolutely just playing Fisk. And had way too much fun with it.

Of course the beach is a sunny one. Anderson Wesley always had been one for tropical climes. The years spent in New York had disagreed with him in several ways, but the incessant _snow_ had been one of the worst.

Undoubtedly the Page girl was still torturing herself over James Wesley’s ‘death’. As if he would have been stupid enough to put a _loaded gun_ on the table. The blood bladders had ruined a perfectly good suit and shirt, and the loss of his photo double had been regrettable, but then again, to be away from Fisk was worth almost any loss. The man had practically fallen in love with Wesley, which of course, was one of Wesley’s goals, but still. The man was a violent gangster with few morals.

At least Wesley never had to _sleep_ with him. No, that is what the Organization recruited ‘Vanessa’ for. Wesley had been subjected to hearing more than one night of how _well_ ‘Vanessa’ did her job. She had had him practically eating out of her hand by the end. And then Fisk went off the deep end and decided he was a _villain_ instead of someone with morals doing good for his city. From the reports that Wesley had seen, ‘Vanessa’ had done an admirable job of adapting to the personality shift. There was, of course, no chance that Fisk was ever going to get to the helicopter. Several parties had been invested in making sure he was taken into custody, alive of course. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had been a thorn in the Organization’s side at first, but with gentle prodding in the right direction, he had become an unwitting asset, delivering Fisk exactly where the Organization wanted him.

The Being that called itself Madame Gao in this time and place had been persuaded to temporarily leave Hell’s Kitchen to provide the illusion to Fisk that he had “won”, whatever that meant. It had capitulated, seemingly because the Organization’s actions amused it, and there was no great loss for it to find new supply lines, as the Devil had interrupted its current sources.

So Wesley finds himself on a beach, toes in the sand, sunscreen slathered on his unfortunately pasty skin, another casualty of the better part of a decade spent in New York when he gets the call that ‘Vanessa’ is leaving on one of Fisk’s plane for some country without an extradition treaty. She eliminates the helicopter pilots as soon as it is safe to do so, and pilots the helicopter to the nearest Organization stronghold. Fisk’s lawyers are provided by the Organization, so they continue to assure him that ‘Vanessa’ is safe and that no harm will come to her. None will, but not because of Fisk’s “protection fund”.

It’s a few days later, on the same beach, that a shadow cast over his face wakes Wesley up. He blinks into the sunlight behind a halo of hair that smirks down at him.

“Hello, Liat,” he says.

“We’re back to guessing, are we?” she says.

“Damn,” he says. “Someday.”

“‘Vanessa’ is just fine,” she replies.

“Take away my fun, will you?” he quips back.

“Of course not, Andy,” she says.

“Oh god, no,” he says. “Jesus, is that… what I think it is?”

She hold her hand up to the light, her engagement ring from Fisk sparkling brightly in the south Pacific sun. “It is,” she says. “I don’t think I’ve ever been proposed to quite so dramatically.”

“There was that one time in Brussels,” he says.

“That only involved minor explosions,” Vanessa says. “I got to wear a _fur coat_ this time.”

They spend the rest of the day getting spectacularly drunk, celebrating a job well done.

 

The Organization leaves Hell’s Kitchen alone for six months to heat back up after the Devil’s cleaning. They focus on setting their Hand up in other places across the city. A big break comes when an agent accidentally discovers the identity of the Devil, one Matthew Murdock. This surprises Wesley, the blind lawyer hadn’t seemed the type, but then again, Wesley had also been orchestrating the downfall of Union Allied at the time.

The Organization’s decided to play the Chaste against the Hand on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen now that it is ripe for the picking again. They leave the details up to the Chaste, who of course think they’re completely independent, but it pleases the Leaders of the Organization that the Chaste choose Elektra Natchios, given her prior involvement with Murdock.

Wesley reviews the tapes of the roving gangs of ninjas in the Kitchen, and shakes his head at it.

Vanessa, wearing not much more than a fur coat and a diamond necklace (both bought with Fisk’s money, of course) looks over his shoulder. “Why are there so many ninjas?” she asks.

“I think the Hand is getting overdramatic again,” Wesley says. “We pretend to bring them back from the dead and it brings hundreds to their doorstep.”

“Resurrection _has_ generally been a great force for bringing people together,” Vanessa says.

“If it worked for Jesus, it will work for Nobu?” Wesley says.

“Something like that,” Vanessa says.

“Something about this feels racist,” Wesley says, gesturing to the still screen of ninjas.

“Oh, it is, very,” Vanessa says. “But Nobu thinks it’s effective, so that’s all that matters. For now.”

“They all still think that the Hand is some kind of ancient immortality society, so it’s not as if they have the _best_ judgement,” Wesley says.

“Have you ever spoken with any of the Chaste?” she asks.

“And their incessant talk of the ‘coming war’?” Wesley asks. “The war happens every twenty years or so. Just to thin the herds.”

“Exactly,” Vanessa says.

 

It’s a shame that Stick kills Nobu, Wesley thinks. Nobu was actually one of the more polite members of the Hand to deal with. Less stabby than they typically came. It’s a further shame that he had to stab Elektra. Wesley knew the Organization had been feeding the Hand some shit about her being a “Black Sky”, but now the Hand had up and disappeared with her body. It doesn’t surprise Wesley when the body shows back up in the Organization’s hospital, alive. She’ll have to be fed to the Hand now, but the Organization is prepared to allow the Chaste to win, for a time, so Elektra’s memories will not be compromised.

Then, six months after Nobu and the Devil’s showdown, Wesley receives a telephone call.

“We need you to do angel work,” the voice on the other line says.

So that’s how Wesley finds himself in a white robe and a halo talking to a drugged-up Wilson Fisk. Fisk has stopped listening to his lawyer, and it seems that the only way to get him to cooperate is by making him dream a conscience. Vanessa cackles at the pictures when she sees them.

“Just wait,” Wesley says. “Someday they’re going to kill you off and then you’ll be the one in the frilly white robes.”

“And I’ll wear them much better than you do,” she says, kissing him on the cheek.

 

She does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun headcanon time: Vanessa spends all her Fisk money on furs, diamonds, and sex toys.
> 
> Attack my [Tumblr](http://fireflyslove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
